Oeuvre
by The BatThing
Summary: Fanfics that really don't make the cut, but I wrote them all the same. Figured I group 'em all here. 1. Teenage Dick has an unpleasant encounter with Lex Luthor. 2. A cut clip from Just One More Taste (Again) ch. 8.
1. Chapter 1

Boredom won this battle. I apologize for the choppy narrative and poor ending ;) Based off all the times my dad picked up my brother & myself up after school and made us wait while he finished 'a few' consultations. Hospitals aren't exactly fun, but rolling chairs are ;)

**Mr. Luthor and Me**

**By: ** Cas

Seventeen-year-old Dick Grayson sat bored in the conference room, under-dressed and not caring. He hadn't wanted to be here, in LexCorps, but when Bruce got an idea in his head it was near impossible to convince him of anything else. So, while the billionaire had succeed in getting his protege all the way out to Metropolis, it was only because tonight they would be able to explore the city – Batman and Nightwing style. Clark had given his permission any everything.

At first Bruce refused, but Dick told him it was a compromise. He'd let Bruce drag him around to various meetings if he would be able to have his own fun too. It didn't hurt that Dick "accidentally" forgot his well tailored suit. Though, he could have gone without the batglare accompanied with a lecture littered with words and phrases such as: 'childish behavior' or 'you're too old for this', and Dick's personal all time favorite of 'I expected better from you'.

The victory was short lived. Upon their arrival to Luthor's building, Bruce had asked an assistant to go out and simply buy another one.

Already running late for his meeting, and refusing to have his teenager in sweats, a t-shirt, and hoddie; he ordered that Dick wait for his new clothes in this very room. Then, as to make it a punishment, he took the Romani's phone with him too.

"_What am I supposed to do without a phone?!"_

_"You told me you didn't leave your suit on purpose. That you were disappointed not to be able to attend these meetings. Well, you can sit and pretend you're in this first one right now."_

_"But you always tell me to stop day dreaming. I hardly think this will help."_

_"See you in an hour Richard. Don't leave this room."_

So, here Dick sat, bored and slouched in an uncomfortable swivel chair. He occasionally would push it around the room with his feet, or kick off a wall and go spin-flying back – but that only took up so much time. Eventually the girl returned with the clothing and shoes.

"Can I get you anything else? Are you thirsty? Hungry?"

"Bored," Dick replied, glaring at the black bag that held his doom. "You could burn the suit? Not even a lot, just a little. Enough to-."

She interrupted with a bemused look. "I don't think Mr. Wayne would appreciate that. If you need anything I'm right down the hall."

"Yeah." Dick waited for her to go before sliding his chair across the room yet again. And again and again...

"Well, hello young man."

Startled, Dick quickly halted his motion, swerving his head to see the one person he'd hoped NOT to run into on this visit. It wasn't supposed to be until later that afternoon that Bruce would go to sign contracts with this man, and he'd promised that Dick could stay in the penthouse suite and binge on whatever show he wanted.

It sucked when things didn't go Dick's way.

He remembered Lex when he was a child, and the man had always unnerved him. It was clear he found children annoying (and with the looks he gave, possibly thought they were diseased as well). Funny how now, Dick was receiving that exact look.

"You're Bruce Wayne's boy, right?" The way he said the words clearly inflicted a double meaning, but that was something Dick had learned to ignore. "Are you two enjoying you trip together?"

"No."

"Probably quite boring for a - what are now, thirteen?"

This past hour had been incredibly boring, and now here (thank god) was an opportunity for entertainment. If Lex could be an ass, so could Dick. "Just turned twelve."

Luthor was clearly unfazed. "Indeed."

"You must be Mr. Luthor," Dick continued, purposely pushing buttons. "Bruce was worried about directions, but I kept telling him: 'How can you miss it? It's got the guy's name in huge letters at the top. You'd think someone with that much money wouldn't feel the need to overcompensate.' He still almost missed it."

"I doubt Mr. Wayne does much driving."

Huh. Lex was keeping his tongue in check. Well, that made things less interesting for Dick. There was no point to be obstinate when it wasn't asked for. So, the seventeen year old simply shrugged and began to push around the room again, figuring the company president would take his leave.

Yet he didn't. He just stood there, watching the teen with a somewhat calculating expression.

"You want a turn or something?" Dick finally asked, pushing his feet up in time to hit the wall and immediately springing backwards, the poor chair rattled as it rolled. He was in the middle of spinning it around when it was jolted to a stop. "Wha-?"

Lex was there, towering above him, a creepy smirk replacing his original disgust. He easily spun the chair to face him and put both hands on either armrest, effectively trapping Dick in. He bent closer, and when Dick began to shrink away, he chuckled. "The nice thing about kids is they're almost always all bark and no bite. It's also why I find them disgustingly pathetic. Without your parents … well. Things can get scary."

"I'm not a-." Dick couldn't stop a flinch when Lex made to slap him, but the hand never make contact. Though it did create another chuckle.

"See, now, rich kids are even worse. They feel entitled and think nothing can hurt them because mommy and daddy can pay to make everything go away. So, when Wayne brought a little orphan boy home from the circus, I actually worried. I thought to myself: 'If he inherits and becomes CEO and president, things might actually become problematic.' But I was clearly wrong. You're nothing more than another vapid Wayne."

Dick glared, made to get up, but was roughly pushed back down. "What's your problem, ya' perv?! Does intimidation of minors turn you on or some-."

"You see, I'm rich too. But I'm not spoiled or stupid. You can go run crying to your daddy about this conversation, but it won't matter. He can't touch me. And when you're all grown up, and wearing big boy pants, remember this little talk." The multi-billionaire lifted a hand only to grab Dick's jaw and jerk him forward, making sure their eyes locked. "Remember that you can't hurt me, but I can always hurt you. Understand?"

Oh, to drop the spoiled shit act. To easily maneuver away and break this assholes wrist. Dick kept his body under control, but couldn't stop the angry, purposely judgmental glare. This only earned a smile from the older man, and he jerked Dick even closer, their noses almost touching.

"Maybe you aren't as dumb as you look." And with that his fingers tightened, forcing Dick's gums to cut into his teeth painfully. His jaw felt like it was breaking. So, this time the boy did offer a yelp and brought both his arms up to try and pull the offending hand away. "You want it to stop, then show me you understand."

Dick could deal with the pain, but just like everything else, he had to fake it. So, he forced out a few tears and attempted to nod.

"That's what I thought. You remember this little boy. Remember for when you're all grown up and think you can use your company to make me do what you want with mine. If you do, I'll make sure those pretty blue eyes are crying because your mouth is being forced by someone-."

"What the hell is going on?"

Luthor quickly released his grip, and backed away from the chair. He turned towards Bruce Wayne, who stood at the door looking absolutely livid. "Just introducing myself to your boy here. There are times I even think that he has a bit of you in him."

Bruce glanced to where Dick sat rubbing his jaw and blinking away the remaining fake tears. His eyes flashed back to Lex, and when he spoke it was dripping with acid. "You always know just what to say and how to say it, don't you? Nobody ever has to ask twice what you mean."

"I should hope not. Repeating myself is a waste of time, Mr. Wayne. I hope you and Richard remember that." His fingers lightly brushed the top of Dick's head, and when the teen flinched it wasn't pretend. No, it was because this man was flat out disgusting, and even the lightest touch was vile. There was no doubt that everything Lex said, he meant.

Bruce stepped aside and let the man pass, waiting till he was a few seconds gone before walking over to Dick and kneeling in front of him. "What did he say? Did he hurt you?"

"Please. That guy? Pffh." He started to say more, but Bruce was actually thumbing the tears that had managed to loll down Dick's cheeks. The seventeen year old quickly batted him away and stood. "Would you stop? They're fake tears."

"What did he say to you?"

"Just threatened me about inheriting the company. That's all." Bruce seemed to be thinking about that, so Dick quickly continued. "Wait, wait, wait! Those tears were totally fucking real. I'm way too scared now. Shit. FUCK! I guess I can't help you run the place due to PTSD. I'm so, SO sorry."

Bruce didn't look amused in the slightest. "Hmm. 'Sorry' like you forgot your clothes 'sorry'?"

"No. Much, much more sincere."

"Nice try, kid."

"Doesn't matter. I'll convince you one day. That or find you another orphan to do the job for me."

The billionaire got to his feet and approached the table where the bag with Dick's suit lay. He held it out. "Yes, well, until then. We have a meeting in half an hour."

Dick accepted the bag with a frown, and looked back up to Bruce, curious. "Why would he act like that and say those things if he's trying to work with you? I mean, can't you just back out? And if he hates working with you so much then why doesn't he?" It was clear the question both annoyed and angered the billionaire, and the reason came out quite quickly.

"On the plane, you told me you were listening. You said you read over the brief."

Oh. Oops. Dick had said that, but it had been more of a glimpse. As for the listening, it had quickly gone from full on attention to thinking about how different his life would be if he had a superpower, and what superpower would best suit him. Though, in his defense, Bruce knew he hated this kind of thing. "Well, I was …"

"This isn't just myself and Lex. The deal was made months ago, with another partner. Jennings?" Dick didn't know why Bruce looked at him expectantly, but he nodded all the same which only earned a glare. "We can't move unless it's a majority vote. Jennings got sick and passed his vote to myself. Lex isn't happy because he doesn't have any power, and he can't back out because it'd cost him billions and his pride."

"What's pride got to do with it?"

"Some of us worry about how we present ourselves, such as our clothing."

"Ouch."

"And if Lex backs out it just shows that he couldn't convince Jennings to give him the vote AND that he couldn't sway my own. He enjoys power, and right now he's doing what he can to get what he wants. It's childish and not worth worrying about."

"You mean the super villain, whose extremely pissed at you, isn't something we should maybe be just a teensy bit concerned with?"

Bruce ignored the comment, instead motioned towards the door. "I'll wait for you outside while you change."

"Ok."

"Oh, and Dick?" Bruce was beginning to shut the door now. "We had a deal, but you forgot your suit and didn't bother to prepare for today. Consider tonights patrol cancelled." And with that the door clicked shut leaving Dick open mouthed and stunned.

**END**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: **A cut out from 'Just One More Taste (Again)'. I had to scrap my latest chapter, but liked this scene enough to share it. Hope its a reminder that Im still working on it ;) As always, a million thanks to Leradomi who helps out with this story, and has ensured that I take time and consideration before posting, as to ensure better enjoyment ;).-CAS-

* * *

Slipping into his PJ's, Dick tossed his wet towel to the floor and padded barefoot to grab his phone and wireless earbuds. He left his room and quietly crept into Jason's without an ounce of self-conciseness.

Jason woke almost instantly at the shift of his mattress and tried to talk, but the Romani shook his head and muttered that he didn't want to. Instead, he found an audiobook of 'Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince', popped in his headphones, and shut his eyes to the lulling narrative by Jim Dale.

Ten minutes after that his eyes refused to stay open.

Five minutes later, he was folded into the fetal position, hands clamped between his knees and fitfully asleep.

* * *

Jason was caught between fading reality and a dream when he heard his bedroom door creak open. At first he froze, because he was fairly certain that his new family didn't sneak into his room at such odd hours (save the overly invasive Richard Grayson). They all respected his privacy and knew to knock … most of the time.

So, logging-in to his newfound bat-skill set, Jason lowered his heart rate and began to breathe steady, mouth slightly ajar while listening closely. It wasn't until the stranger took a few steps that relief washed over.

Bruce. It was only Bruce.

Confusion was next on the list of feelings, but that quickly alleviated due to the figure beside him: Dick Grayson. No doubt the billionaire had checked to make sure the teenager hadn't skipped town after tonight's fiasco.

Strange that he knew to check Jason's room, though, yeah – it was a obvious choice.

The footfalls were quiet as they came to the edge of the bed. Curiosity fought hard and won, so Jason carefully opened his eyes a minuscule amount.

The light from the hall flooded the room and he could see Bruce standing, just staring down at Dick as if both confused while concerned. The Romani himself was lying on his side, curled towards Jason, earbuds still in, and utterly beyond waking.

It was at that moment Jason realized how idiotic he and Dick must look. They were both facing each other like two morons, though in his defense – this was his bed, he should be allowed to sleep however he damn well wanted!

'_Should'a tossed Dickhead outta here.'_

Bruce slowly reached out and pressed a hand to the eighteen-year-old's head, brushed dark hair out of the young man's face and affectionately muttered: "goodnight."

Then, as if this were the most normal thing in the world, he leaned down and dropped a faint kiss to Dick's temple.

Dick offered a hum of contentment while faintly nodding against his pillow. Apparently even in his sleep he knew this action and how to respond. /p

'_No doubt years of practice_.' Jason reflected, bitterly.

The situation was both awkward and depressing to Jason, and as Bruce straightened back up he shut his eyes completely, not wanting to witness any other father-son moments. It was hard not to be a bit bitter, because who the hell loved him that much? Who had ever searched for him in the early morning hours? Who had told him goodnight with that kind of affection?

Once again confusion struck, because Jason didn't want those things. He was sure of it. That sort of thing was for kids who cried and hugged and smiled for no reason, save that they could. Kids who fell down and knew that someone would pick them up and make it better. Kids whose parents loved them enough to force them home when things got tough.

Weak kids. Kids that turned into adults like Dick.

Dick was angry about something so completely trivial and arguing with Bruce like a spoiled child. In Jason's world, where parents did truly horrific things, the Romani would have been easily laughed at, backhanded, and then be sent out to buy some more cigarettes with absolutely no money. _("And you ain't getting back in till you got 'em!")_

Yes, Jason was sure. Kisses goodnight made for soft idiots.

The proof lay beside him.

So, when Bruce's weight shifted, Jason felt relieved to think the man would be leaving. It wasn't until the fifth footfall that the fourteen year old realized Bruce was walking to his side of the bed. He held out a few seconds before rushing to sit up, and to his surprise blurted out: "Imawakeok?!"

A stark silence loomed for a few moments before the boy dared to look up.

Bruce's was mid step, his face void of any tells. "Is Dick bothering you?"

"_**Huh**_?!"

"Keep it down."

In retrospect, Jason realized he had been yelling. Well, what else was he supposed to do? He'd almost gotten a goodnight kiss from the friggin' Batman. No thanks, he would do without.

"Sorry." The reply was more suppressed than before. "What'cha say though? Dick's not bothering me. No more than usual."

That earned a careful nod. "I suppose he told you about tonight."

"He didn't want to talk. Just started his phone and passed out."

"Ah."

The situation was becoming suffocatingly awkward and Jason, knowing full well Bruce wouldn't speak first, struggled to redeem that. "He moves a lot - in his sleep, I mean. He moves a lot."

"I can make him leave-."

"It's ok, I'm just sayin' is all."

Bruce blinked at the conversation and then shifted his eyes to Jason's pillow. "I think we all have strange sleeping habits. But yes. He does."

Jason nodded affirmation and hesitantly lay down, this time on his back to ensure he wasn't facing the older teen. A 'goodnight' played in the back of his mind, but he pushed it aside, thinking instead of the ability to take care of himself. Guarded blue-green eyes watched Bruce, who was now looking at Dick.

"He's really not bothering me," Jason attested.

"If you're certain." Bruce reached out a hand, ignoring Jason's obvious flinch, and awkwardly rearranged covers. It was clear the teenager wasn't overly comfortable with the physical endearment, but it was done nevertheless. "You're a good kid. Hope you know that."

The words had an odd effect on the teen, and he wondered how it would have been had he feigned sleep and gotten that goodnight kiss that had almost been offered; What would it be like to be treated the same as Dick? To know he was wanted and loved. Though, Jason naturally deflected and said: "Best fuckin' one around."

END


End file.
